De Rubis Et D'argent
by Lilium7904
Summary: Voici la suite de l’anime comme je l’ai imaginée, en respectant le plus possible l’œuvre originale. Romance, angoisse et pleure au rendez-vous! Couple principal : Shizuma/Nagisa.
1. Tea Party

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai repris l'écriture! Après avoir regardé deux fois Strawberry Panic!, j'ai eu le désir d'en avoir plus donc : j'ai lu des fanfictions! En français, j'oubliais d'avance, celles en français en valent rarement la peine lorsque ce n'est pas assez populaire, donc j'ai lu celles en anglais! Après deux que je croyais bonne, j'étais déçue, c'était trop poussé, pas assez réaliste… Que le cadre spatiotemporel n'était pas respecté ou alors la trop grosse présence de « the American way of life » m'énervait. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ça, ce sont des fanfictions après tout, c'est fait pour ça, fait pour les auteurs. Mais je n'aime pas, je ne peux pas me changer, c'est une question de goût XD Donc voilà en gros pourquoi j'écris présentement. J'espère avoir des critiques, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on a des lecteurs, si vous écrivez, vous devez savoir. Bon, bref, ça ne vous intéresse pas tout ça! Passez à la lecture là, là!

**Disclamer **: _Bon…comme à l'habitude, on sait tous que Strawberry Panic! et ce qui y est relié ne m'appartient en aucun cas et que je ne suis qu'une piètre petite auteure. _

**De rubis et d'argent**

**Chapitre 1 : Tea Party**

Sur cette douce herbe un rêve s'emportait, Nagisa vivait un tel moment qu'elle n'osait y croire. Elle venait d'être enlevée de la cérémonie la plus importante de l'année par celle qu'elle aimait le plus. Hanazono Shizuma…ancienne Etoile-sama. Une femme tellement éblouissante, merveilleuse et charismatique. Cette femme l'envoûtait littéralement, elle n'y pouvait rien et à ce moment elle le sentait, Shizuma lui donnait les baisers qu'elle eut toujours rêvés et, elle le savait, elle allait donner à Shizuma sa virginité.

Ses longs cheveux couleurs gris perles cascadaient sur ses épaules et celle de sa nouvelle petite amie. Ce n'était plus du tout comme avant, où après une chute dans la piscine, elle avait entreprit de lui faire l'amour dans sa chambre. À ce moment-là tout c'était arrêté, c'était son instinct qui avait été réveillé et qui l'avait bloqué, mais là, Shizuma semblait si douce et elle avait peur de dominer même un simple baiser. Nagisa la voyait rougir comme jamais avant. Et elles rentrèrent dans un rêve de nouveautés. Un rêve si imprévisible… si beau. Enfin, elles s'étaient trouvées.

Quelque temps par après, les deux amoureuses s'assirent sur la pelouse qui les avait charmées. Elles avaient entendu auparavant les cloches de la cathédrale, c'était le temps de retourner sur les lieux avant que le couvre-feu soit trop rapproché et qu'elles ne puissent plus rentrer. Tous devrait être préoccupé par les nouvelles Etoiles pour leur faire attention, donc tout était parfait.

-Je t'aime aussi, Shizuma-sama.

Cette dernière rougit, comme elle était mignonne! Pour les peu de fois où c'est elle qui a les joues rouges, cette fois, c'était tout tendre… c'était la première fois que Nagisa disait ces mots avec autant de tendresse et d'amour, l'air même en vibrait.

-Je crois sérieusement qu'on devrait y aller…ou Miyuki va me faire un interrogatoire. Murmura Shizuma en regardant doucement le soleil se coucher.

-C'est beau, non?

-Oui…

Elles se levèrent et main dans la main retournèrent à la résidence Strawberry. Ce moment s'achevait, elles le savaient et c'est bien ce que Nagisa craignait le plus. Une fois le portail franchit, elle lui agrippa un bras.

-Je…euh… avec Chiyo, Tsubomi, Yaya, Tamao et les autres…on…on fait un Tea Party…et euh… voudrais-tu venir? Comme Hikari ne sera certainement pas présente… une soirée tranquille serait bien?

La fille aux yeux d'or sourit face à sa copine écarlate. Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait, c'était l'évidence que de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle serait un pur plaisir. C'était ce qu'elle voudrait le plus, mais d'un autre côté ça se compliquait vu ses anciennes fonctions.

-C'est interdit ça! s'esclaffa-t-elle, mais je vais déranger et en plus si je ne me présente pas ce soir Miyuki va me tuer…et je risque de me faire voir plus que vous deux… on me cherche presque autant que les Etoile, je dirais. Toi aussi sûrement, mais comme c'est ta chambre…

-C'est la reine du cache-cache qui fuyait ses responsabilités qui me dit ça? Répliqua Nagisa, faisant référence aux nombres de fois où elle avait manqué des réunions étant Etoile. Et, ça fait combien de fois que Miyuki te tue pour faire de ces conneries? Je vous en prie, Shizuma-sama! Elles ne diront rien… Tamao fait un excellent thé et… et... s'il vous plait… je vous veux près de moi!

Son monologue terminé elle se glissa dans les bras de Shizuma et l'étreignit, la priant de rester près d'elle. L'effet fût immédiat, elle ne pouvait pas résister au contact de son corps, surtout que l'image d'elles nues était toute fraîche, il lui sembla qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

-J'y vais à une condition… je ne suis plus Etoile, laisse le « sama » et les vouvoiements, je suis ton égale, Nagisa, je ne suis rien de plus.

-Mais! Shizuma-sama!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Mais… c'est l'habitude… Vous…Tu as toujours été tant apprécié de toutes les écoles.

-Justement, ne méritais-je pas maintenant que celle que j'aime le plus me considère comme elle le devrait? Surtout maintenant…

-Je suis avec toi, maintenant, pas vrai?

-Qu'en penses-tu? Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'empressa de donner à celle devant elle.

Toujours le cœur aussi gai, Nagisa entreprit de rendre cette soirée « des plus normales » à une soirée qu'elle espère sera sa nouvelle routine. Avec cet ange à ses côtés ça semblait possible, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Nagisa sautillait de joie un peu partout sur le chemin, laissant son cœur d'enfant prendre le dessus sur tous ses évènements. Être avec Shizuma… et qu'elle ait répondu d'une façon si authentique lui faisait battre le cœur à cent mille à l'heure. Les yeux brillants, les bras virevoltant et elle, si euphorique, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans toute la simplicité de ce monde.

-Tu es bien? Rit-elle avant de changer de ton, je vais contourner le bâtiment et passer par la porte de derrière, je te rejoindrai dans ta chambre si tout est correct. C'est que j'ai un drôle d'impression… Pardonne-moi, je serai là un peu plus tard, tu parleras de ça aux autres… je ne veux pas être de trop et tout déranger, c'est votre soirée, aussi.

Un baiser furtif et elle s'en alla.

* * *

Sombrement, Tamao marchait de long en large dans sa chambre. L'élection était terminée, elles avaient perdu. Pourtant, elle ressentait un autre manque, à cet instant, Nagisa aurait dû être présente. Elle l'avait laissé aux mains de Shizuma à contrecœur, non c'est faux, pas à contrecœur, mais ça y ressemblait, c'était ce que son amie voulait depuis le tout début. Elle voulait Shizuma et maintenant qu'elle s'offrait, maintenant que le temps les pressait, elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Nagisa et Tamao, Nagisa et Shizuma. La dernière option sonnait plus réel, ça la blessait. En retour d'une Nagisa plus qu'heureuse elle la perdrait petit à petit. Elle serait plus occupée avec Shizuma… et elle les délaisserait, eux tous… Elle changerait, ça ne serait plus jamais la même fille qu'elle avait connu…

-Bienvenue, Nagisa-chan, bienvenue…

Cette réalité, elle devrait s'y faire rapidement… comme tout ce qu'elle avait renoncé pour elle avant. Sa chaleur… sa chère amie, sa Nagisa.

* * *

Appuyé sur la porte, Nagisa appréhendait la réaction de son amie. Elle en avait presque peur. Et si elle voyait dans ses yeux les évènements passés… Si elle savait… Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant à propos de ça? Ce n'était pas normal de sa part, il n'y avait aucune raison. Mais alors, pourquoi tout semblait être un poids. Tout semblait sombre, Shizuma n'était plus avec elle, son rêve était terminé et pourtant tout était toujours aussi différent. C'était si peu, si étrange, dire qu'elle avait le cœur si léger il y a peu de temps.

Elle fit un petit mouvement et entra dans sa propre chambre, honteuse. Tamao était là, tout près de la porte et l'attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient intensément. Aussitôt, elle lui sauta dans les bras et la serra le plus fortement qu'il lui était possible sans blesser Nagisa.

-Tu es là! Tu es là! Nagisa-chan!

Elle continua son étreinte et Nagisa se sentit libéré de toute peur. Savoir que Tamao s'était inquiétée pour elle et de la façon dont elle était présentement, ça la faisait sentir bien. Elle n'était pas froide. Elle était elle, tout simplement. Mentalement, elle priait que tout continue dans ce sens.

-Évidemment que je suis là! Oh? Le tea party est déjà terminé?

-En fait, hésita timidement Tamao, non, c'est qu'il n'est pas commencé…Tout le monde était occupé avec Amane et Hikari qu'ils ont tous oublié…

-Quoi?? Mais non, on avait dit que rien n'était mieux qu'une soirée normale après ces évènements…

Tamao fut plus froide sur le prochain coup. Peut-être que les mots de sa partenaire de chambre avait été trop mal choisie ou simplement son ton naïf qu'elle avait utilisé l'avait blessé. « Comme si rien ne s'était passé, pensa Tamao, c'est ça qu'elle croit? Que comme Shizuma-sama l'avait enlevé et lui avait avoué son amour devant les Miatre, Spica et le Rim qu'elle devait tout oublier! » Elle se retient de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de son comportement, oui, elle en était contente pour Nagisa… mais là c'était un peu allé trop loin.

-Puis… avec Shizuma-sama? S'enquit-elle

Qu'à entendre son nom Nagisa devint rouge couleur tomate et ses joues s'empourprèrent. C'était plus fort qu'elle, de plus une mimique s'en suivie durant laquelle elle fit tout ce qui était humain de faire pour cacher sa gêne. Avec toujours cette même subtilité elle trébucha sur son lit, s'étant prise le pied sur son autre pied. Voyant le ridicule de la situation et de la façon dont son amie était placée (jambes pardessus tête et les bras en croix) elle ne put retenir un fou rire explicatif.

-Autant que ça, alors?

-Roooooooooh! Tamao-chan! Râla Nagisa qui s'empressa de se remettre sur pied pour faire taire les rires moqueurs de Tamao, ce qui la rendait encore plus gênée.

Leur fou rire prit fin lorsqu'on cogna à leur porte. Le teint de Nagisa devient blême, avec tout ça, elle avait oublié de parler de Shizuma à Tamao… Sa voix se fit rocailleuse lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à parler car on la regardait fixement dans les yeux avec un air de totale incompréhension de la part de son amie. Finalement aucun son compréhensible ne sortie d'elle avant que Tamao n'ouvre la porte.

-Chiyo-chan? Que fais-tu ici?

-Pour le Tea Party! Comme nous avions prévu!

Nagisa s'étonna, Chiyo-chan? Bien au moins ce n'était pas Shizuma… il lui restait un peu de temps. Quel stresse elle avait eu pour absolument rien, quoique, pas pour « absolument rien » car la seconde d'après elle put entrevoir cette fille aux cheveux pétillants d'argent lui faire un sourire. Cette fois, ce fut Chiyo qui s'écria, Tamao étant trop surprise pour dire un mot.

-Etoile-sama! Nous, nous, nous ne faisions rien! Je…Nous! Je venais jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre avant de retourner dans la mienne, que ça! Je vous jure, Etoile-sama!

-Je ne suis plus Etoile, Tsukidate-san… et je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire la moral…

-Pour Nagisa? Coupa sèchement Tamao. Pour cette fois où elle se sentait bien avec Nagisa durant cette journée. Elle la voulait près d'elle, pas qu'elle aille où elle ne savait trop où. Il est un peu tard pour ça, vous ne croyez pas?

-Wouh…Tamao-chan…. Je suis désolée…C'est que…..

Nagisa cherchait ses mots, aucun n'était suffisamment correct pour s'excuser à la fois à Tamao de ne lui avoir rien dit et à la fois à Shizuma pour n'avoir rien dit, tout simplement. Ses gestes remplacèrent ses mots car dans les minutes qui suivirent elle enlaça Shizuma, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et à Tamao pour s'excuser. En s'entre-regardant, les deux jeunes femmes comprirent ce qui s'était passé, c'est vrai après tout, leur Nagisa était facilement devinable, avec toutes ses expressions mignonnes.

-Qui veut du thé alors?!

* * *

Tous furent servis par Nagisa mais comme elle n'était pas douée pour faire le thé elle laissa Tamao le préparer. Elles étaient toutes assises autour de cette petite table centrale, chacune faisant de son mieux pour paraitre le plus à l'aise, ce qui était loin d'être le cas devant l'ancienne Etoile. Et pour elle, devant toutes les autres, c'était sa première fois dans la chambre de Nagisa, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet au début mais plus le temps passait plus elle voyait des choses de Nagisa, plus cet endroit était empreint d'elle, comme si chaque émotion y avait été gravée. Elles ne furent durant cette soirée que quatre à être présente, Hikari occupé avec son nouveau rôle, Yaya n'en ayant sûrement pas eu conscience et Tsubomi restée avec Yaya.

-Nagisa avait raison, votre thé est délicieux, Suzumi-san.

Dans cette partie Chiyo se sentait un peu de trop puis, il se faisait tard et comme elle avait passé la journée occupée, elle était réellement fatiguée, on le voyait pencher sur les côtés et elle finit par s'endormir sur Shizuma. Comme quoi, la fatigue peut nous faire faire des choses qu'on n'imaginerait pas. Ce fut Shizuma la première surprise mais elle s'en réjouit rapidement, c'était comme si elle avait un enfant près d'elle.

-Tu es troooop mignonne Chiyo-chan! S'exclama Nagisa. Ohhhhh… ! Tamao-chan… tu crois qu'on peut la mettre sur un lit?

Elles s'exécutèrent et en moins de deux secondes Chiyo fut sur le lit de Nagisa. Elle dormait profondément et ne s'était pas réveillé durant le « transport » de son corps. Tamao remercia le ciel au plus profond d'elle, si quelqu'un dormait dans son lit, c'est qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir avec Nagisa. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que pour ce faire, elle devait mettre Shizuma à la porte. Par conséquent elle se mit à ramasser le service de thé puis elle continua d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

-Je fus ravie d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec vous deux. C'était un plaisir, Shizuma-sama. Je suppose que maintenant, je vous verrais plus souvent, n'est-ce pas Nagisa?

Celle-ci retourna à sa couleur habituelle : le rouge et ne fit qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Mentalement elle se gifla pour avoir autant de gêne en elle. Toute la soirée elle l'avait passé les joues pourpres à n'importe quel moment. Lorsque Shizuma parlait, lorsque Tamao la regardait, lorsque Chiyo souriait, elle avait peur de ce qu'elles pensaient, ce devait être une attitude puérile de sa part, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout ce qu'elle voyait la rendait comme ça, peut-être était-ce l'élection qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

La suite se passa rapidement, près de la porte, Shizuma n'osa faire à sa petite amie qu'un simple bisou de remerciement – un baiser aurait pu être de trop – avant de partir le plus tranquillement possible vers ses appartements. Nagisa et Tamao? Elles, elles s'étaient endormit dans les bras l'une de l'autre après avoir un peu discuté sur cette journée, le sentiment d'avoir perdu l'élection n'était rien comparé à leur fatigue, donc les sujets passèrent plus rapidement, toutes ayant hâte de rejoindre Chiyo dans le monde du rêve. Pourtant, Nagisa ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Elle observait. Elle observait Tamao avec cet air si paisible qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt, après avoir fait l'amour à Shizuma. Elle n'en revenait pas encore… n'était-ce qu'un rêve? Un coup de tête de Shizuma… mais est-ce que ça voulait absolument dire qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier son passé? Pas forcément. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas toujours celle qui fallait à Shizuma… peut-être qu'elle ne bat Kaori en aucun point. Puis…qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire changer d'avis…Ça avait été si précipité, il devait bien y avoir une raison quelconque…


	2. À Chacun Son Tour

_Note auteure : Good morning everybody! Je vous prierai de vous lever pour accueilir comme il se doit ce nouveau chapitre! Bon, maintenant aller chercher une tasse de café et quelques biscuits et lisez pour votre Mon? plus grand bonheur! :D_

**De rubis et d'argent**

**Chapitre 2 : À chacun son tour**

Il arrive à tout bon être humain d'être surpris. Et des surprises de toutes les sortes. Une surprise de recevoir un cadeau, ou encore une gifle. De voir par l'entrouverture d'une porte une quelconque fête qui vous est organisée ou alors de voir la personne que vous aimez dans un lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou parfois, ce sont des choses très simples, un comportement qui est changé sur votre ami, des vêtements extravagants d'une dame dans la rue ou voir un de vos résultats dans votre dernier examen. Mais passons, compte tenu de toutes ces gammes de surprises qu'il en possible d'avoir, je ne vous demanderai pas de deviner celle que Miyuki annonça, ce matin-là, à Nagisa. Par contre, je ne pourrai dire si ce fut une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise… L'anniversaire de Shizuma n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

À cette annonce, Nagisa eut les jambes faibles et elle s'apprêta à tomber sur le sol si Tamao ne l'aurait pas rattrapée. Ça l'avait frappé, elle ne connaissait même pas cette partie de Shizuma… Quelque chose d'aussi important que son anniversaire, elle ne le savait pas, qu'aurait-elle eut l'air si, dans deux jours, elle ne l'aurait pas encore su? Elle aurait certainement été déçue… De plus que mars approchait…

Mars… En mars, qu'est-ce qui se passerait? Lorsque Shizuma sera diplômée et qu'elle partira de Miatre. Jamais Nagisa n'avait entendu parler qu'il était possible pour les anciennes élèves de séjourner quelque temps ici. Certes… il y en a qui venait durant le temps des visites, c'était certain comme Tamao c'était servi d'elle pour ça recherche sur un des sept mystères de la résidence Strawberry. On était début février…les diplômes en mars et au 31 mars… Elle s'en irait en vacance mais ne reviendrait plus à Miatre, la grande Etoile.

Par contre, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps de penser à ça. Elle devait s'occuper de ce qu'elle ferait pour son anniversaire. Miyuki l'avait informé que si elle aurait besoin d'elle, qu'elle serait prête à l'aider dans la mesure du possible. Ça ne l'aidait pas pour autant… que pouvait-elle faire pour Shizuma… Qu'une simple fête semblait ridicule… elle devait faire quelque chose qui la représentait ou quelque chose qu'elle aimerait mais quoi… Et le cadeau? Tout le long du déjeuner, des cours, du temps libre elle y pensa. Quand les autres rigolaient, elle ignorait pourquoi, concentrée sur ce sujet. Elle n'avait presque plus conscience du monde extérieur. Elle avait même posé les pieds dans la bibliothèque pour ce faire une idée. Mais absolument rien.

-Tamao-chan! Aide moiiiiii!

Des fleurs? Elle a eu une serre à elle seule, puis c'est cliché, des fleurs. Chocolat? Cliché aussi et de toute manière elle ne savait pas les faire. Biscuit? Elle lui en avait déjà donné, elle n'était pas pour en refaire. Un gâteau? Non, ça c'était elle qui aimait les gâteaux et pourquoi ne penser qu'à de la pâtisserie. La fête, elle? Sa chambre? La cathédrale? Le lac? La forêt?

-Non, non et non!

Elle sentit des bras l'entourés et la tirer vers l'arrière sur un corps qu'elle connaissait bien. Des petites mèches argentées virent lui chatouiller les joues et une poitrine vint la calmer et la rassurer. Elle pencha la tête pour apercevoir le doux visage de son ange pour qui elle se tourmentait tant.

-Pourquoi tu te caches ici? Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, même Suzumi-san ne savait pas où que tu étais. Puis, pourquoi avoir dit « non »?

-Shizuma-sama….

Elle n'eut pas de réponse claire. Par surprise, toujours cette même surprise, elle se tourna, faisant face à cette fleur grise qu'elle aimait tant et s'emmitoufla dans son cou. Comme une petite enfant qui avait besoin de sa mère. C'était un beau portrait à voir. Leur douceur et l'air satisfait sur les deux visages illuminaient la bibliothèque. Et elle l'embrassa, pour toutes les fois avant où elles s'apprêtaient à le faire mais que jamais elles ne purent, là, elles s'embrassaient. Nagisa posa une main dans le cou de sa bien-aimée et coupa rapidement le baiser, la regardant intensément dans les yeux. Pas amoureusement, mais car elle était concentrée.

Ça lui était venu comme un flash. Le cadeau! Shizuma ne portait plus de collier depuis qu'elle fut obligée de rendre ceux appartenant aux Etoiles. C'était une bonne idée de lui en acheter un… Elle devrait en parler à Miyuki!

-Tu es certaine que tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Shizuma.

Elle lui assura que oui puis elles retournèrent à leur embrassade. Durant ces moments Nagisa perdait tout sens de contrôle ou d'humanité. Sa faculté de penser se dégradait en sa présence. Comme au tout début… lorsqu'elle la regardait dans les yeux, elle figeait…ici c'était son âme qui lui appartenait. Lorsque la chaleur vint à augmenter soudainement, elles surent que c'était le temps d'arrêter leur baiser. Aussi bien c'était-il bon de l'embrasser, elle devait couper ses baisers, être avec Shizuma impliquait certaine restriction. Elle se força donc de dévier le sujet.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment Miyuki avait réagi quand elle t'a vue rentré.

Nagisa repoussa une mèche des cheveux de Shizuma et essaya avec beaucoup de volonté de se dégager un tant soit peu d'elle, qu'un peu. Pas beaucoup. À la question, Shizuma resta froide, un de ses réflexes d'Etoile qui la rendait perplexe sur sa façon de penser, c'était un air indéchiffrable signe d'une grande sagesse d'esprit et de grandeur. Elle trouvait cet air si craquant, elle ne pouvait y résister.

-Elle m'a vue le lendemain étendu sur mon lit et je portais encore mon uniforme et elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle était heureuse de me voir avec des vêtements. Puis elle m'a enlacée… Je crois… je crois qu'elle me voit comme j'étais avant…

-Comme tu étais avant? S'inquiéta Nagisa.

-Avant que je rencontre Kaori ou pendant, je ne sais plus trop, c'est qu'une supposition. Mais d'un côté elle a raison… tu m'as changé … Avec toi, c'est comme si je revivais… tu m'es si précieuse, Nagisa, tu ne peux imaginer comment.

La concernée rougit furieusement à cette déclaration inattendue. Ça devait être pour ça que Miyuki cherchait à l'aider… Bien, c'était à son avantage, mais elle se sentait dans la peau d'une autre. Dire qu'hier au soir elle avait laissé de telles immondices lui venir à l'esprit… Elle en avait honte, maintenant. Shizuma le remarqua aussitôt, ça l'avait rendu mal à l'aise? Peut-être que c'était trop poussé pour leur relation actuelle. Ça lui fit un pincement au cœur, c'était douloureux ce genre de sentiment. Kaori devenait un sujet tabou.



* * *

Après avoir discuté de tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête pour la fête de sa bien-aimée, Miyuki et Nagisa allèrent demander la permission à Sœur Mizue Hamasaka qui plia sous leur imploration à sortir de l'école pendant deux heures pour trouver un cadeau à Shizuma. Il faut dire que la pression de la directrice du conseil étudiant pour offrir un tel remerciement à l'ancienne Etoile était un argument difficile à écarter, ou du moins, ce sont les mots qui furent utilisés. De plus, elle leur permit de sortir de Miatre pour fêter en privée son anniversaire pour tous les services rendus à l'institution, elle leur devait bien ça, mais cette permission était permise à condition qu'elles ne s'éloignent pas trop (soit environ 15 kilomètres), que toutes rentrent sans exception à huit heures et qu'au moins une sœur fasse la surveillance, en cas d'imprévu. Des durent conditions, mais c'était déjà ça.

Alors, nos chères Rokujou-san et Aoi-san allèrent faire les boutiques avec la Sœur Hamasaka. Durant tout le temps où elles cherchèrent le parfait cadeau, la sœur ne faisait que les suivre, très calmement. Elle n'était pas un poids et Nagisa finit par oublier sa présence. Ainsi, Nagisa acheta son précieux collier avec un joli pendentif et elle n'eut droit qu'à un bref coup d'œil sur le cadeau de Miyuki. Après deux heures tout était terminé. Elles avaient même acheté du papier emballage et des rubans pour bien préparer les cadeaux.

Ce fut une étrange après-midi. Jamais Nagisa n'aurait cru passer un tel moment en compagnie de la meilleure amie de Shizuma. Mais c'était une chose faite d'une manière si routinière qu'aucune des deux ne s'en rendirent réellement compte.

* * *

En rentrant à son dortoir, après avoir grandement remercié Miyuki et avoir discuté quelque peu des endroits qui seraient convenables pour fêter l'anniversaire de Shizuma, elle aperçut Tamao, une tasse de thé à la main en train de servir Hikari. Avec une vue d'ensemble elle remarqua que toutes étaient présentes. Tamao, Hikari, Tsubomi, Chiyo, Yaya, Kagome et même Oshibaru!

-Wahhhhhh…Je suis un peu en retard?

Tamao lui fit un grand sourire en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec elles. Elle avait raconté à tout le monde ce qu'était allé faire Nagisa avec Miyuki car Yaya c'était précipité sur elle cherchant à voir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac qu'elle tenait, mais Nagisa fut plus rapide, elle s'empressa d'aller le placer sous son lit et elle se plaça dos accoté au lit.

-Dit-nous Nagisa-chan! Qu'as-tu pris pour Shizuma? Demanda timidement une Hikari tout aussi curieuse que les autres.

-C'est pas comme si on voulait TOUS savoir. Répliqua Tsubomi feintant la froideur.

Nagisa se replia pour cacher le plus grand espace sous son lit avant de leur répondre qu'elles sauraient en même temps que la fêtée. Tamao s'approcha d'elle et lui plaça une tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains. À ce même instant, Amane sortit de la salle de bain et ce plaça au côté de Hikari devant le regard niais de Nagisa. Amane était-elle réellement dans sa chambre? Comment autant de personne pouvait-il rentrer? Puis Shizuma ce cachait-elle dans son garde-robe? Tamao éclata de rire devant le visage de son amie.

-Ce….ce n'est pas un « peu » dangereux d'avoir les deux Etoiles, ici?

Amane et Hikari échangèrent un regard. Chiyo vint près d'elle et la tira de son lit pour la placer près de toutes les autres à la table. Il y avait des cookies.

-Ce n'est pas plus dangereux que d'avoir la future présidente du conseil de Miatre comme partenaire de chambre, Aoi-san. Répondit Amane d'un ton calme et posé.

-Fu?...Futur présidente? Tremblèrent ensemble Nagisa et Tamao. Cette nouvelle n'était certainement pas attendue, même si les autres semblaient en être moins surprises. Yaya fit même mine d'acquiescé pour montrer cette évidence.

-Qui d'autre voulez-vous que ça soit? Tamao est très bien qualifié pour remplacer Miyuki dans le rôle de celle qui ramène toujours Shizuma à la réalité. Exception qu'on cette fois on a remplacé Miyuki par toi et Shizuma par Nagisa et que celle-ci sera bientôt remplacée par nous deux. Tout ça si tu le souhaites. Il faudra d'ailleurs faire un ré-arrangement des chambres si tu acceptes.

À cette annonce Tamao en tomba sur son lit. Elle? Dans ce rôle? Comment pourrait-elle tout gérer? Elle devait… prendre soin de Nagisa, c'était ce qui lui importait le plus et en même temps rejoindre le conseil? Mais il était vrai qu'avec Shizuma dans les parages elle devait surveiller deux fois plus Nagisa et ce, même si elle la voyait deux fois moins… C'était à méditer sérieusement, cette proposition lui resta dans la tête tout le long de la soirée.

-Puis, comme Shion s'en va cette année, on a pensé à Yaya-chan pour être la présidente de Spica. Ajouta Hikari

Celle-ci réagit autrement à Tamao selon la surprise de toutes. Elle vint se placer dans les bras de Hikari et la serra fortement. Par la suite, elle se plaça devant Amane, les yeux brillants, la tête basse et elle finit par l'enlacer, elle aussi. Le cœur d'Hikari manqua un battement à voir ces deux-là dans cette position. Amane, la première étonnée ne fit qu'y répondre avec un petit sourire, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Pour les yeux de toutes il leur sembla comme si Yaya avait enfin permis à Amane d'aimer Hikari, comme si, elle avait permis à son âme de se tourner vers autre chose. Ce ne fut pas le même geste que Tamao avait fait à Nagisa en lui retirant son ruban rouge, mais ça avait exactement la même signification.

Les filles s'amusèrent le restant de la soirée mais la fin arriva plus rapidement qu'elles n'auraient cru. Amane avait passé un premier bon moment et on lui promit qu'elle pourrait revenir lorsqu'elle voulait. L'ambiance avait été tellement douce que les trois petites s'étaient endormit, les unes contre l'autre. Kagome serrait fortement son ourson. Devant ce dilemme, Tamao ricana. Elles les placèrent dans leur lit. Tsubomi et Kagome dans le lit de Nagisa et Chiyo dans celui de Tamao. Il ne restait qu'une place.

-Non, Nagisa… Craignant d'avance ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Tu n'es pas pour aller dormir ailleurs, toi. Puis c'est ton lit.

-On n'a qu'à les réveiller…

-Mais non…

-Tu vas la déranger, ne fait pas ça, puis… vous deux dans le même lit, tu n'as pas peur?

-Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer…Et… dit-toi que si tu deviens présidente tu vas avoir ta chambre à toi tout seule.

Cette dernière phrase frappa Tamao. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Nagisa s'en aille. Elle avait été si heureuse lorsque enfin elle eut quelqu'un comme partenaire… elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille…Et si c'était le cas, Tamao savait très bien avec qui elle irait. Comme Shizuma avait perdu ce privilège… Non. Jamais elle ne deviendrait directrice si c'était ça qu'elle remporterait.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé à Tamao, Nagisa ne sentait absolument pas que tout irait bien. Se trouvant devant la porte de Shizuma elle tremblait de peur. Elle allait la réveiller… elle allait la déranger… elle en était effrayée, mais pouvait-elle faire autrement? Dormir ici même devant sa porte sembla soudainement une très bonne idée, mais sachant que les sœurs faisaient leur tour, c'aurait été mal vu… Mais que faire d'autre? Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se décida finalement à cogner, mais cogner très, très, doucement… Aucune réponse…

-Shizuma-sama? Murmura-t-elle

Toujours aucune réponse, mais elle s'y en entendait, ce n'était pas assez fort pour réveiller quelqu'un… Mais elle ne voulait. Absolument pas! Elle se figea. Au loin, elle entendit des pas. Une sœur venait! Une sœur venait!

Une sœur la prendrait dans le couloir! Ce fut suffisant pour laisser sa politesse de côté et toutes ses peurs futiles. Elle entra dans la chambre de l'ancienne Etoile et ferma très délicatement la porte, s'y accotant par la suite.

-Ah…ouf.

Les pas passèrent au loin et une fois qu'ils furent quasiment éteints une lampe s'alluma directement sur elle, l'aveuglant.

-Quoi?? Nagisa?! Mais? Quoi??

-Je…je…je…je…je…je…je…je!! Je suis désolée Shizuma-sama!! Je ne voulais pas…je..! Désolée!

Elle entendit le doux rire de son ange lui chatouiller les oreilles avec une teinte de fatigue, pour n'importe qui, dire autant de « je » aurait paru idiot, mais Shizuma trouvait cela mignon.. Elle s'était levée et maintenant ses mains entouraient sa fine taille, la tirant vers elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue? Demanda délicatement Shizuma qui tout en écartant les cheveux de Nagisa lui apposait de doux baisers papillons sur son cou. L'effet fut immédiat, Nagisa devint rouge tomate et était dans une phase de totale euphorie intérieure. Elle en oublia tout ce qu'elle savait, n'étant concentrée que sur les mouvements des lèvres de celle qu'elle aime et des divines caresses que son corps lui procurait par friction. Elle l'aimait, c'était incroyable, indescriptible la façon dont elle pouvait aimer cette fille. Il ne lui suffisait que peu de temps…Dans deux jours, oui après ce délai, elle pourrait lui remettre cet amour.

La nuit fut calme, Nagisa s'était endormit paisiblement sur la poitrine chaude de Shizuma. Elle n'eut jamais un aussi grand sentiment de protection et de bien-être que celui que lui procuraient les battements du cœur de celle qui lui colorait la vie. C'était si bon, elle était si bien. Suffisait que de deux jours...


	3. D'améthyste

Je suis au courant que je n'ai rien ajouté depuis des années. Je suis présentement en train de réécouter Strawberry Panic! et je fouillais dans mes documents pour retrouver celui-ci. C'est la fic où j'ai reçu le plus de reviews pertinents, d'ailleurs. J'ai du temps à perdre, je pourrais la continuer, alors voilà pourquoi je tâte le terrain avec la partie de chapitre que j'avais autrefois écris, mais jamais publié. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vaut la peine d'être continuer. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : D'améthyste**

La salle de conseil était paisible jusqu'à ce que la future ex-directrice entre en trombe l'air sévère. Hikari et Amane qui s'occupaient de quelques paperasses furent un peu effrayées de la voir ainsi, arborant cet air maléfique. La pile de feuille sous son bras leur annonçait une autre heure de travaille pour les Etoile. Mais, cet air ce fonda en un merveilleux sourire avec des yeux éclatant lorsqu'elle leur dévoila d'un geste magistral la première feuille de toute sa pile. Ce n'était qu'un plan de l'activité nommée « Surprise Shizuma » qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

-Donc, c'est décidé? S'enjoua Hikari en ratissant la feuille de son regard.

-Oui! Tout sera parfait! Shizuma va être heureuse! On ne pourrait espérer mieux avec une sœur à nos côtés!

-Et Shizuma?

-Oh…Nagisa lui fera la surprise dès demain matin.

Puis, elle partie aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Par contre, les deux filles avaient bien remarqué la joie qui l'habitait. Pour le peu qu'elles en savaient sur Miyuki, elle n'était pas du genre à s'extasier pour un rien. Alors que là, son comportement y ressemblait fortement, sautillant pour se rendre à la porte et leur offrant un grand sourire en signe d'au revoir.

-Les vacances approchent, n'est-ce pas? Demanda calmement Hikari,

- Dans une semaine près elle ne sera plus directrice… La fête de sa meilleure amie est une bonne opportunité de faire un dernier bon geste pour cette école, ça doit lui plaire. Compléta la deuxième Etoile d'un ton tout aussi doux que sa petite amie avant de lui voler ses lèvres dans un long baiser.

-Tu crois qu'on y arrivera? Je ne me sens pas du tout au même niveau que Shizuma-san…

-Si on reste toujours ensemble, Hikari, je n'ai peur de rien. Puis elle aussi m'a conseillé de devenir Etoile…

Hikari la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, elle en avait douté qu'elle était derrière quelque chose mais elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle aurait utilisé un moyen direct pour la convaincre… « Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai, Amane-senpai? »

-Eh… Disons qu'elle m'a fait découvrir quel bienfait était la vie et ce qu'elle pourrait être si je m'en venais à te servir, Hikari.

Le ton plus ou moins clair qu'utilisa Amane n'était rien d'autre qu'une phrase qui lui avait été prêté lorsque l'ancienne Etoile lui avait dit quelle devait découvrir ce que ça apportait d'avoir ses responsabilités…Pour Hikari… Certes, Shizuma ne l'avait en rien précisé mais ça ne pouvait être d'autre chose.

-Il y a une autre chose que je doute… Tu crois sérieusement que Tamao ferait une bonne présidente? Hikari prit une pause mais ce rectifia rapidement, remarquant son erreur. Euh! En fait... je veux dire... c'est une bonne idée de la séparer de Nagisa?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas… je ne vois personne d'autre à ce post pour Miatre… Si Tamao à ce poste, elle sera transféré avec Shizuma et Tamao aura sa chambre à elle seule, puis… on aura qu'à mettre Nagisa avec Chiyo lorsqu'elle partira. Je sais fortement que c'est Tamao qui doit l'être… Tu as vu son travail pour Carmen? Elle est si dévouée.

-Pourquoi pas Nagisa comme représentante?

-Nagisa ne sera jamais capable de s'y plier… puis c'est comme une insulte pour elle envers Shizuma et Miyuki.

Hikari poussa un long soupir… C'était compliqué toute cette paperasse et tout ce qu'elle devait penser… Heureusement qu'elle était avec Amane, sinon jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Déjà que Yaya semblait triste de ne plus être avec elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse faire par toutes ces feuilles! Ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêterait. Mais…si Amane croyait que Tamao devait être directrice, elle devait avoir raison. Comme c'est compliqué d'être Etoile! Comment faisait-elle toute seule…

-C'est une superbe journée pour manger à l'extérieure tu ne crois pas Nagisa-chan?

La dite Nagisa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, posant son panier sur le sol pour commencer à manger. Tamao l'avait regardée de travers tout le long du voyage et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Pendant une demi-heure elles mangèrent et parlèrent sur des sujets divers quand Tamao se décida à enfin mettre sa penser en mot, utilisant ce ton doux et sincère qui lui était propre lorsqu'elle s'inquiète sur quelque chose.

- Ça…s'est bien passé avec Shizuma-sama, hier?

-Uh? Oui… oui, très bien, elle a été surprise mais ça bien été.

-Dit-moi…elle…elle ne t'a rien fait? Son ton prit une teinte de nostalgie et d'humilité lorsqu'elle lui posa cette question.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh? Non! Shizuma ne ferait rien que je ne voudrais pas!

Les joues de Nagisa virent au rouge vif, elle s'attendait à des questions de ce genre mais là de parler de sexe avec sa meilleure amie, et qu'elle le lui demande! Puis, elle ne lui mentait pas, hier, elles n'avaient rien fait, elles étaient beaucoup trop fatiguées… Puis, ça la regardait, elle! Pourquoi Tamao aurait voulu savoir ça. Il eut un long silence pesant durant lequel ni Nagisa ni Tamao parla, mais ce silence, comme tous les silences existant ce devait d'être brisé. La question de Tamao avait effectivement un autre sens, un désir qu'elle se devait de savoir. Si elle ne lui avait rien fait…c'était vaste mais pourtant. Au fond Nagisa savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui répondre ce simple non sans être un peu hypocrite, elle se ravisa.

-Pendant l'élection.

C'est simples mots suffirent à détruire le monde de Tamao qu'elle s'était forgée durant cette longue année. Elle s'était dit… que ça arriverait, qu'elle devait s'y attendre. Que Nagisa aimait Shizuma, ça se voyait. Elle qui l'observait attentivement chaque jour, elle qui savait tellement bien comment sa Nagisa se comportait face à telle situation ou telle situation ou lorsqu'elle change d'émotion…Elle la connaissait par cœur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu une différence cette nuit? Ces propres sentiments l'avait-elle aveuglée à ce point? Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu! Ce fait lui faisait plus mal que de savoir que Nagisa avait…. Elle avait… Elle appartenait à ce bipède trouillard sans classe et voleur de tous les cœurs. Non…elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle...était d'accord. C'était mieux ainsi. Mieux pour elles. Nagisa restait sa meilleure amie. Ne pouvant plus se retenir dans ses pensées elle la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un grand câlin. Elle se devait d'être rassurée, cette étreinte lui était nécessaire.

-Je ne deviendrais pas directrice, je…je vais rester avec toi. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

Tamao lui prit les mains et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit tout, en un éclair, ça lui sembla plus clair. Non. Non, non et non!

-TAMAO! Tu es celle qui doit y être. Tu es celle et uniquement celle qui mérite ce poste. Celle qui lui ferait honneur. C'est toi qui y est désignée, je ne vois que toi là-bas. Tu es la seule qui pourrait remplacer Miyuki, celle qui le doit!

-Mais… je ne veux pas être changé de chambre. Si ces responsabilités m'éloignent de toi, je n'en veux pas et je n'en voudrai jamais!

-Si je te promets…de toujours rester près de toi? Si je te promets de ne pas m'éloigner de toi. Je suis certaine que Amane-san et Hikari-chan feront exceptions… ça dut déjà arriver. Je… je resterais avec toi.

-Et Shizuma? Tu n'as pas envie d'être avec elle? D'être…de dormir avec elle? COMME HIER! Tu iras avec elle.

-Elle va graduer dans à peine un mois… oui je veux être avec elle. Mais je veux aussi rester avec Tamao-chan. Je veux…je veux… les deux. J'ai besoin…

La voix de Nagisa se fit hésitante, des larmes se formaient tranquillement dans ses yeux puis elles continuaient leur progression sur ces joues pour finir sur le pan de sa robe. Elle était perdue. Prise entre sa meilleure amie et son amour. Tamao ou Shizuma. Que…quoi faire. Qu'un mois. Mais depuis le temps que Tamao recherche quelqu'un pour être avec elle… Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser.

Leur discussion finit tard. Elle en avait oublié de manger. Mais au final tout c'était arrangé. Elle avait opté pour que… durant le dernier mois elle dormirait avec Shizuma et qu'après sa graduation elle prierait les Etoile pour revenir avec Tamao. Si elles étaient d'accord (et Shizuma également, quoique là elles avaient moins de doutes) tout serait parfait et cette situation conviendrait à toutes. Cette journée n'avait pas été des plus paisibles, à peine si Nagisa avait vu Shizuma qu'une seconde… mais après tout, elle en aurait tout le temps le lendemain. Son anniversaire arrivait. Nagisa jeta un coup d'œil à la petite boite contenant son cadeau. La nuit fut dure et pour une fois il n'y avait pas eut de tea party. Tout le monde devait être en forme!

6h30 du matin. Shizuma rêvait, elle se revoyait dans à peine quelques mois, graduant et s'en allant loin de son amour, sa Nagisa. Comment pourrait-elle la perdre? Elle devrait changer d'école et suivre le chemin que sa famille aurait tracé pour elle, allé dans les écoles qu'ils voudraient. C'était difficile à prévoir mais elle savait que son destin n'était pas comme celui de Miyuki… après sa graduation, elle devrait se marier à l'homme pour lequel elle est promise, question économique plus que d'amour. Et sa famille…que dirait-elle en apprenant l'existence de Nagisa? Ô ma chère et tendre Nagisa… Je ne pourrais vivre loin de toi…

-SHIZUUUUMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La dite Shizuma bondit d'un mètre sur son lit, son cœur battait la chamade, elle voulu sortir immédiatement, mais quelque chose lui retenait les bras. Risquant un coup d'œil, elle vit deux rubis la regarder intensément avec quelques mèches rousses ébouriffées cadrer le doux visage de son ange…c'était un réveil particulièrement dure.

-NAGISA! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?

Une surdose d'adrénaline et la rage de s'avoir faite réveiller l'avait fait crier ainsi sinon ça aurait été impossible pour elle de le faire sur ce ton tellement elle était fatiguée. Pourtant elle se calma lorsqu'elle vit l'intrus à califourchon sur elle lui sourire tout juste avant de lui voler un baiser et de lui susurrer des mots à l'oreille.

-Happy birthday… je voulais être la première à te le dire.

Ces derniers temps, avec tous ces sentiments qui la bouleversaient, elle en avait complètement oublié son anniversaire.


End file.
